Internal combustion engines have been adapted to use alternative fuels, such as a gaseous fuel, which includes natural gas, propane, landfill gas, biogas, waste water gas, etc. However, some engines require significant modifications to be able to use gaseous fuel. Some engine designs may be unable to accept gaseous fuel. It may also be desirable to use more than one fuel in an engine to take advantage of the most available or lowest cost fuel. Such engines may be called dual fuel or flexible fuel engines. Thus, configuring an engine to accept a gaseous fuel or to use more than one type of fuel is beneficial.